Out of Reach
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: T for subject. Dominique is the daughter of the perfect Fleur Delacour, so she has everything: perfect life, perfect job, the perfect love -Lysander- but she cannot be perfect in everything. Bittersweet, for my Quote Challenge. R&R, thanks.


**Out of Reach**

A HariPo songfic

by mew-tsubaki

Note: Dominique and Lysander and the rest of the HariPo cast belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. The lyrics are Delfina's "Window" –check her out; she's new and has three singles out, but they're all awesome! Side-note: I gave Dom's middle name as 'Gabrielle', though we don't know what it is for sure; later in other fics I will be giving her big sis Victoire the middle name 'Apolline' –I know, those are just their aunt's and grandmother's names, but I like characters having middle names. Now I'll stop babbling, so go read the story and review! This is for my forum topic in the **Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges,** and can be found under **Prompt** **Challenges**. So join the forum topic!! Here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : // forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/**

* * *

_"Love is an act of faith." –Erich Fromm_

_**I wanted to be like a window  
That you look inside  
'Cause I can paint you the world like you want it  
Just give me time  
And all we've been working on  
Means more to me than life  
So give it a moment now, it will work itself out**_

Dominique Weasley twisted her sweater's hem in her hands as she sat nervously in the new little tearoom in Diagon Alley. She could barely focus on the butterbeer before her. She had yet to sip from it, but she didn't dare try. Her hands were trembling too much.

She was twenty-two and young. She was learning a headmistress' duties from Madame Maxime, the head of Beauxbatons, Dominique's mother's old alma mater. It was a tough job, handling so much estrogen in that academy (though the school _did_ have a handful of male students), but Dominique felt she could do it. She could juggle that and her romance with Lysander Scamander.

Sander… Dominique smiled as she thought of her lover. He was so gentle and sweet. He was working alongside Rubeus Hagrid –Madame Maxime's husband, consequently –to become the half-giant's successor for the Care for Magical Creatures class. Sander was so good with animals that it was like he was one himself. His compassion for creatures and life was what Dominique liked best about him. He was never one to get angry; she'd never seen him lose it in all the twelve years she'd known him, nor once in all the six years they'd been romantically involved.

She feared she would see that today.

_**  
Meanwhile, I'll be your confession  
Your secrets are safe with me  
**_

The witch scrunched her eyes shut to hold back the tears. She couldn't cry, not yet. If she bawled now, before Lysander arrived, she knew she would give it away that something was horrifically wrong. Dominique dabbed her napkin at her eyes, praying that her brown mascara would not run down her face. That would _really_ make Sander worry.

Just as she collected herself, Lysander arrived and kissed the top of her head. He slid into the booth opposite her and smiled softly. "Hey, Dom."

She mustered a grin. "Hey yourself, stranger."

Lysander shrugged out of his coat and folded it beside him. "I'm sorry I'm late. I know you said you'd been wanting to try this place for some time, but I was caught up in something when I got your message to meet you here." He held up his cell phone. "Aren't you glad Lorcan got us hooked on these? Muggle devices can be very useful." Sander grinned like it was an inside joke. "I just wish he'd give up on your cousin by now. Rose's mum might be a Muggle-born, but I don't think my twin brother can impress Rose by acting like a Muggle himself."

Dominique tittered at that. "Yeah. Rose and Scorpius have taken things painstakingly slow, but they're tried and true." Finally she had calmed herself enough to sip her butterbeer.

Sander's eyes drifted to the table. "Dom… Do you think we've rushed thing? Not compared to Rose and Scorpius, but compared to a normal couple."

The witch frowned and shrugged. "I dunno. I don't feel we have. But what's the definition of a 'normal' couple? I don't believe there's such a thing."

"You're right," he agreed with his soft chuckle. "Besides, I think our moving in together two years ago was a fantastic move."

She smiled at him kindly while her heart shattered inside. A home was meant for those in love, those who'd start a family, and those who'd make a "house" a "home." They didn't and wouldn't have any of those things, Dominique believed.

"I think I'm ready to make a better move," Sander said as he rustled around in his coat's pockets and produced a little wooden box. He opened it and removed the ring, and placed it on Dominique's left ring finger. It was the boldest thing he'd ever done. "Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, will you marry me?" He was smiling ear-to-ear, he was so excited. He had figured her answer to be "yes."

"I-I can't," she choked out.

His happy face shattered. "…what…?"

"Love… Love isn't for us," Dominique stated quietly. "First it's like, then love, then marriage and a family and life. But… We can't."

Lysander looked further confused when she said "_We_ can't." "But, Dom, that wasn't a straight answer to my question. Why are you dancing around answering me? You can just say 'yes' or 'n'-"

"I'm infertile." There. It was out. Worst of all, it tore her heart to have his eyes on her expressing utter grief. "Do you still love me, knowing I can't give you children?"

_**  
I wanted to be like a rainbow  
Up in the sky  
'Cause I can show you the way to my treasure  
Just give me time  
And all we've been fighting for will find its rest in me  
I'll give you my answer when you can finally answer me**_

Sander's eyes dropped back to the table, his mouth still agape. He said nothing, however. Dominique knew the shock wouldn't wear off that fast. Especially not that fast when she knew how much he wanted at least one or two kids. "Twins!" he'd joked once. "Twin run in both sides –your uncles and cousins, my brother and myself. Don't you think twins would be fun?" But there was no fun in this, though. The possibility of even one child was out the window. Having the family both of them dreamed of was out of reach.

Dominique hoped he wouldn't suddenly become out of reach, too.

_**  
Meanwhile, I'll be your confession  
Your secrets are safe with me  
**_

The wizard closed his eyes and mouth, something at which Dominique uncomfortably shivered. This had to be it; he would not want to be tied down to a woman who could only ever make him unhappy. He could find someone else, though, right now, before he and Dominique made a mistake –a big mistake. She had to push him in that direction, though.

"Love is a nasty thing, really," Dominique rasped. "It happens when we least expect it. It just sneaks up on us, catching us off-guard. It plays with us, toys with us, and ensnares us in its web until we are trapped with no escape, forever caught in its grip." Now the tears pooled in her hazel eyes. "But I'm a fool. I… I fell for Love's game. I fell for you." She hung her head.

"Wh-why… Why are you talking like that?" he asked shakily.

_**  
'Cause when rain falls like rivers  
Just close your eyes  
It's the long-winded winters that take your life  
But when life is defeated, just give it time  
But when love leaves you bleeding, leave love behind  
And run  
**_

"Stay away from love," Dominique warned him. "It's too much to get involved. It hurts too much when your issues force things to cave in and your heart can never recover again. But, me…" She looked up and smiled, despite the mascara she knew was running down her cheeks. "I succumbed to it and I can never recover."

She reached for his hand, which he reflexively withdrew. He froze and stared at her. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!"

"It's okay," she muttered quietly.

_**  
I wanted to be like the ocean  
With its flowing tides  
'Cause I can take you away for hours  
In a lullaby  
And sit to the setting sun just to see it rise again  
With soft spoken words were lost  
And the tide of the sweet begins**_

"Dominique…," Lysander mumbled as she took her coat down and pulled it on, "don't."

_**  
Meanwhile, I'll be your confession  
Your secrets are safe with me.  
**_

"Just…don't tell my family yet, okay?" She brushed her long flax blonde hair behind her back. "I just came from St. Mungo's this afternoon and I wanted you to be the first to know. I know we've been trying kind of absent-mindedly for a year, but now I'm serious. Yet now… Now you should find someone else, okay? Promise me that."

_**  
'Cause when rain falls like rivers  
Just close your eyes  
It's the long-winded winters that take your life  
But when life is defeated –just give it time  
But when love leaves you bleeding, leave love behind  
And run, oh  
You can run  
**_

Lysander watched her exit the tearoom, but outside she Apparated to their little cottage. She crumpled in the living room and released the tears completely; she would gather her things later. She just wished that her past few doctor's visits hadn't produced the same results. To be born with a damaged uterus, so damaged that she would never have children –a little piece of the witch died that day.

Over her sobbing, she didn't hear Lysander "pop!" into the room behind her. She knew who it was, though, when he face her and crushed her to his chest, tears on his own face.

"Do you love me?" he asked, grim.

Dominique threw her arms around him and sobbed into his neck. "Y-Yes!!" she cried. "Of course I do! I love you _too_ much, Sander. That's why I warned you _against_ falling in love."

"Then that's all we need." He pulled away and nervously laughed. "Ha, look at the two of us. We're both saps, I guess." He smiled. "I love you, Dominique. Nothing will change that."

_**  
If its love you've been lookin' for  
Then, baby, come to me**_

"Lysander…" Dominique teared up all over again, but she was a little happy now. "How… How could you still love me, knowing we can't have our dream, our house noisy with the sound of our children?"

The wizard shook his head. "That's just a technicality, Dom. We can look to magic to heal you or we can adopt…or we can be a family, just the two of us. We love each other too much to be separated."

"But I-"

"Dominique, I believe in you." He took her left hand gently in his and brought it to his lips. He kissed her ring finger, dressed in the pale gold twirled band that encased a small –but real –diamond, so small on the budget he could afford. "Do you believe in me?"

She calmed herself and took a few deep breaths. "Yes, Lysander. You… I love you –of course I believe in and trust you."

He grinned. "Then will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Lysander Scamander? You did leave the tearoom with the ring on, you know."

Dominique searched his eyes for any trace of guilt, blame, disappointment, or anger. Yes, there was some disappointment, but it was to be expected and she knew he didn't blame her. She couldn't find the other emotions in his eyes, only love. "Yes," she answered with one-hundred percent sureness.

_**  
Meanwhile I'll be your confession  
Your secrets are safe with me**_

* * *

**Uh…wow. I'm still crying myself. I think this is one of the most horrific things I've ever done to a character. Yes, I've done worse to some, but this is right up there. The story, like usual, took on a mind of its own, making Dom a headmistress-in-training for Beauxbatons. Although I kept them together, the subject is still a heavy one, one from which this story's universe's Domsander will never recover. Though Sander mentions turning to magic (like any good witch or wizard would think of), physical disabilities and deformations are still serious and probably not all can be fixed with just a wave of a wand. That's what I wanted to express here, to loosely define the limits of magic (though we don't know, in this fic, if magic will help them or not).**

**I think this is one of my best, though, and I hope you all feel the same. Please leave a review in support of Domsander. Thank you.**

**-mew-tsubaki**

**P.S.-The song I used is light and airy –you can hear that if you find it on YouTube. However, the lyrics can be interpreted very darkly, as I did here. Delfina is amazing, though. Check her out! :)**

**Thank you, Morghen, you wonderful Beta! Hopefully my prompt topic will catch on some more!**


End file.
